


if we're talking body

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finnrey fridays, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, complete total shameless smut, finnreyfriday, finnreyfridays, finnreyfridays fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: "if we're talkin' bodyyou got a perfect oneso put it on me"a makeout session turns in to...well.more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of this week's finnrey Friday themes is "sexy" so I just. Wrote some full on porn.  
> Enjoy!  
> (be warned, this is literally just straight up smut, and it's really very explicit, and there's quite a bit of dirty talk so if that's not what you're in to, then this isn't for you!)  
> (title and lyrics in description from "talking body" by Andie Case!)

What started as a simple make out session on the sofa had quickly turned in to something more. Something hot, heavy, breathless.  
(It's not the first time.)

Finn's mouth is sucking at Rey's breasts, his tongue flicking over each of them until they're brought to a hard peak. Rey is naked above him, straddling his also naked hips, and she's grinding her wetness down against his right thigh.

"Finn, please," she whines, "I need you."

"Me?" He's still mouthing at her chest; kissing the curve of her breasts and her ribs and her collar bone.

"I need your fingers," she wraps her hand around his index and his middle finger, holding them up from her waist to make a point about it.

Finn grins, mischievous and playful. "Inside you?"

He knows. He's just teasing her.

Rey nods desperately, feeling arousal pulse through her core. She buries her face in his neck and leaves an open mouthed kiss there.

"Please," she whispers.

Finn obliges, but just teases her for a long moment, playing with the edges of her entrance, never actually going in.  
He loves to tease her like this. Loves to have her begging for him and telling him exactly what she wants him to do.

"Finn," she whispers, pleading. Begging. "Please."

Slowly, Finn finally does as she asks; he slides his two fingers inside of her and tells her to look at him as he does so.

She does; meets his eyes directly, causing Finn to have to stifle a moan at the undeniable lust deep within her eyes.

He gets his fingers in as far as they will possibly go, and Rey inhales through clenched teeth, digging her nails in to each of his shoulders.

"Finn," he hears her gasp as he pulls out and then pushes in again, so slowly, so carefully.

  
He pulls his fingers out soon, though, and Rey makes a noise of displeasure. She pouts at him, giving him the cute eyes that he can almost never resist, but he just grins and brings his fingers up to his lips. He pushes them in his mouth just like he had done with her pussy and moves in and out, licking her wetness off his skin.

Rey moans, dropping down hard on his leg. "Finn," she groans, "let me...taste...please...,"  
Finn's fingers are at her lips then, letting her taste herself before he's moving his finger back down to the space between her legs. His thumb brushes so lightly against her clit before his fingers are inside her again, this time pumping in and out at a steady, careful rhythm that's only just enough to drive her to the edge of pleasure.

Finn's spare hand moves down to underneath Rey, and he takes his cock in it, squeezing and pulling himself to the rhythm that Rey is rocking in to his hand.  
Sometimes Finn just likes to have control like this. For only his hands to be responsible for both of their pleasure.  
And Rey also finds it extremely hot when he's touching himself when he's touching her too, so that's definitely a bonus.

"Oh, Finn," Rey sighs, closing her eyes and tipping back her head. His thumb starts gently tapping against her clit, and Rey's hips briefly thrust harder against him.

Leaning up a little, Finn takes her breast in his mouth and Rey makes a noise as if she's trying to contain a scream. He can feel her pussy against his hand, pulsing and writhing and hot; and the feel of it makes Finn's cock twitch in his palm.

"Finn," Rey pants, "are you touching yourself?"

He smirks. "Look at me."

Her eyes skim over his face for a moment before looking down and seeing his cock sitting there in his hand, moving up and down, playing with the tip with his thumb, his wetness spreading with every movement.

Rey moans, pressing her forehead in to his.

"Fuck me, Finn," she begs. "Keep fucking me."

"I'm gonna keep fucking you."

"Harder, Finn; faster."

He begins to do as she asks, gradually getting harder and faster, his thumb pressing rougher circles against her clit.

"Say my name," he nips her earlobe with his teeth.

"Finn,"

"Say my name," he says again, voice dripping with desire. Both his hands are soaking wet and the room is filled with the wet sounds of flesh on flesh.

" _Finn_ ," she groans his name out this time, and then he flicks his thumb over her clit in just the right way and curls his finger inside her to hit that spot.

"Are you gonna come for me?" He asks, breathless.

"Yes,"

"Are you gonna shake; scream my name?"

"Mmmm!"

"You're so beautiful...I love you, Rey...love the way you fuck in to my hand like that...kriff, you're gonna make _me_ come, oh, Rey..."

"Come for me, Finn," she breathes, "come all over me..."

"I'm gonna come while I'm fucking you...so fucking hot, Rey, I'm--"

Finn doesn't finish his sentence, but he presses in harder against her clit, massaging it in a thorough, careful circle as he fucks her with his fingers and fucks himself with his other hand.

He kisses at her nipple again and it's all it takes for Rey to come undone when he uses his teeth to tease at it and then _he_ comes, thrusting his hips up in to his hand and in to Rey. His cum goes all over her, hot and sticky and beautiful, and Rey comes then, too.

"Oh, Finn, I'm coming..." she groans, "I'm _coming_."

Finn moans so loud it's almost a scream, and Rey shouts his name before burying her head in the place where his neck meets his shoulder and helplessly mouthing at his skin.

Rey pants as she comes down, sweat sticking pieces of her hair to her face. She leans in to kiss Finn, sloppy and uncoordinated. His finger is still inside her, but after a long moment he carefully pulls it out, and Rey sighs, slightly disappointed, against his lips.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too, Rey."

"You are _exceptionally_ good at that."

He chuckles, nuzzling his nose in to the side of her face and gently holding her hips with his wet hands.

"I aim to please."

Rey kisses him again, sleepily this time. Then curls up on top of him, burying her face in to his neck. Finn's arms come around her and hold her tight.

Neither of them are moving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean. i'm not entirely sure where this came from, or even if it's any good, but i wrote it a week ago and it's been waiting in my drafts for this friday so i'm just. posting it anyway. apologies if it's awful :')  
> Thank you so much for reading! Do leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comments are always very much appreciated :) 
> 
> Love :* xxc


End file.
